A Dark Heart in Equestria
by Lord Siravant
Summary: The Mane 6 and all of Equestria find themselves fighting for survival when a sadistic God of Evil from another world invades, igniting a vicious war. Can anypony stop the evil Majora? Rated T for violence, some language. R&R, or I might not update. HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.
1. The Dark Heart Cometh

**Seriously, what the hell am I going to do with my life? Yet again, I have started a new story before finishing the other ones. I'm a terrible person. Oh well. I like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I like Legend of Zelda. I like crossovers. Put two and two together and you have another byproduct of my weird fantasies. So enjoy this new story!**

**XXXXX000XXXXXX**

**Chapter One: The Dark Heart Cometh**

He was a strange man in a strange land. Not that this wasn't something he was used to, but this was ridiculous. A world of talking ponies. How quaint. He had yet to make contact with these strange animals, for at the moment he was focused on something else entirely as he wandered through the cavern with torch in hand. He had come to this land in search of a particularly interesting mask a mysterious lead had clued him to. And now, the Happy Mask Salesman briskly made his way through the jewel-ridden cave, a massive sack covered with various masks slung over his back. A somewhat disturbingly-cheerful smile was plastered on his face as he walked through the darkness. The salesman looked at his surroundings as he traveled.

_Hmm…it seems this was once a mining operation, _he thought to himself, taking note of a few mining tools lying around as well as the gem-laden walls. _I wonder what caused them to abandon this place. Their works seems to be unfinished._

Something about this place made the salesman's spine tingle, but he ignored what he dismissed as irrational paranoia and kept walking. A few minutes later, he heard a strange sound, almost like the sound of running water, but different somehow, thicker. Curious, the salesman picked up his pace and soon arrived in a huge room, where the culprit of the strange noise was discovered.

It was a river of some kind, a gelatinous, pitch-black substance oozing past him into an unseen abyss. The salesman had no idea why, but the odd substance made him feel extremely uneasy. _This must be the river my strange benefactor mentioned, _the salesman pondered. _Am I getting close?_

Suddenly the salesman thought he heard a noise off to his right, and waved his torch threateningly at the shadows. Nothing there. If the salesman had turned around, he would have seen the large pair of burning, pupil-less eyes glaring menacingly at him from behind. Without warning, a sound of someone blowing air was heard, and the salesman's torch suddenly went out.

"Oh!" the salesman started before he was suddenly slammed from behind and knocked to the ground.

"_Eh hehe heh heheh heh! Oh, you are so easily fooled, salesman!" _a menacing, distorted voice cackled from the shadows. _"We knew you couldn't resist searching for a new mask for your collection. And now you have fallen right into our trap!"_

It was at this moment when the salesman realized he had been had. But instead of crying out and begging for mercy, he simply kept smiling and looked up, hoping to see his attacker. "Oh, dear me! That was rude of you to lead me on like this, don't you think?"

"_Oh, please. You make it seem like we care. We led you here for a specific reason, salesman. Perhaps you've noticed the river of black fluid before you?"_

"Why yes, what about it?"

"_We studied this world for a little while before leading you here. This river is filled with a substance known here as the Smooze. It is the source of all evil in this land. To merely touch it is to have unspeakable evil powers flood through your veins."_

The salesman didn't like where this was going. "And you mean to drop me in this river of wickedness?"

The voice laughed like the salesman had just told him the world's funniest joke. _"GAH HAHA HA HA HAHAHA! Oh, that's rich! You really are stupid! No, we're not here to drop you in the Smooze. We're here to drop HIM."_

The salesman's smile immediately left his face at the implications. Suddenly he felt the figure ruffle through his pack and quickly withdraw something from within. He didn't need to see it to know which one the figure had taken. All sense of geniality left the salesman's demeanor.

"_Ah, Lord Majora. It's been a long time since we last saw you. Time to wake up, God of Evil, heh heh."_

"N-no, wait! You mustn't!" the salesman yelped, unable to move since his pack was so heavy.

"_How fitting it is for one source of evil to be revitalized by another!"_

Suddenly the salesman heard a splash, and his heart sank. It was happening again. The madness was set to reoccur. The Heart of Darkness was about to be revived. The sound of bubbling graced the salesman's ears as a few torches blazed to life on the walls, illuminating the room again. The salesman was now able to see who had attacked him and gulped. "I should have known," he said to the pitch-black, bipedal creature that stood across from him, its shape mimicking the legendary King of Evil's. "Dethl, the Demon Lord of Nightmares. You've returned, I see."

"Shh, it's starting," Dethl hissed excitedly as something began to rise out of the Smooze.

The salesman immediately recognized Majora's Mask, but it now had a body to match, a body as black as the Smooze. He stood well over seven feet tall, his hands bearing fingernails filed to claws. A pair of red-membraned wings sprouted from his back. His new body seemed to lack reproductive organs, which was good, considering he wasn't wearing any clothes. Majora looked his body over before stepping out of the Smooze river onto dry land.

"About time, Dethl," Majora said.

"We searched many worlds for a fine place to revive you, and here we are," Dethl replied. "This world is called Equestria."

"Equestria?" Majora responded, cocking his head/mask in surprise. "What kind of fool name is that? Are all the inhabitants talking horses or something?"

"Yes, actually. And better yet, this land preaches love and tolerance like you wouldn't believe."

Majora rubbed his hands together and snickered. "Oh, we simply _have _to put a stop to that! Should we start a war or drop the moon? Oh, the choices, heh heh heh!"

"We did a little searching in a dark forest known as Everfree and found some interesting things there that could help with a war. The rulers of this land also are responsible for moving the sun and moon through the sky to usher in day and night. They do not move on their own."

The salesman stayed silent out of fear.

"What kind of world have you brought me into, Dethl?" Majora laughed. "You're making it more difficult than usual to choose an appropriate fate for it!"

"War sounds good to us," Dethl suggested. "But there are some we should be wary of."

Majora glared directly at Dethl. "Oh?"

"There seems to be an equivalent to the Triforce in this world called the Elements of Harmony. Six in total, all represented by six of the natives."

"I see. Dethl, tonight I want you to visit their dreams and do what you do best." Majora suddenly looked down at the salesman, who smiled nervously. "As for you, salesman, why don't you be a good boy and spread some rumors? Scare them a little, make them fear our coming. Go on, now, get!"

The salesman didn't need to be told twice, struggling to his feet and fleeing the cavern. "Now that he's gone, we found an abandoned fortress in Everfree Forest we can use as a base of operations," Dethl said.

"Good. So war it is then! How fun! It's been a long time since I started a war."

The two demons laughed together before leaving the Smooze cavern to bring their plans to fruition.

XXXXXX

_Two hours later…_

"Alright, everything's on schedule so far," a purple unicorn said to her baby dragon associate as they walked down the streets of Ponyville. "Decorations, food…"

"C'mon, Twilight!" the baby dragon complained. "Everybody's got everything covered! We gotta go get our costumes ready!"

"In a little bit, Spike," Twilight answered. "I just need to check over everything one more time."

"But you've checked everything three times already!"

"There's nothing wrong with making sure every detail is…oh!"

Spike belched up a cloud of green smoke, which transformed into a letter. "A letter from the Princess?" Twilight wondered aloud as she grabbed the scroll with her magic and read it.

_My faithful student,_

_An urgent matter has come up in Canterlot, and I need you and your friends to come here immediately. Everything will be explained when you arrive._

_Sincerely, Your Mentor_

_Princess Celestia_

"Well, what does it say?" Spike asked.

"Princess Celestia's summoned me and my friends to Canterlot for some reason," Twilight answered, concern flashing across her face. "She says it's really urgent!"

Spike sighed audibly. "Well, so much for free candy."

"C'mon, Spike." Twilight turned around and headed off to Carousel Boutique to round up Rarity, Spike falling into step behind her.

XXXXXX

"Ah can't believe the Princess summoned us right when we were just about ready!" Applejack complained as she sat in one of the passenger seats as the train to Canterlot thundered along the tracks.

"Think of it this way, girls," Twilight answered from the front. "Hopefully this won't take too long and we'll be back in Ponyville before nightfall. Everypony else can pick up where we left off."

"Except for my dress order," Rarity sighed. "I still have the costume for Sweetie Belle to finish."

"I'm sure everything'll turn out perfect!" Pinkie Pie chirped as she leaned her head out the window. "All the decorations were already up before we left, and the mayor said she could handle the rest!"

"Still, ya gotta wonder," Rainbow Dash said. "What could Princess Celestia want that requires us being there?"

"I hope it's not anything…bad," Fluttershy stated in her usual quiet voice.

The other ponies and dragon found themselves thinking the same as the train approached its destination.

XXXXXX

The group of friends made their way through Canterlot Castle towards the Throne Room, their minds racing about what could possibly be the matter. Finally they reached the huge gold doors flanked on either side by golden-armored guards, who opened the doors for them without even blinking. Offering a quick word of thanks, the ponies and baby dragon entered the Throne Room, where Celestia and Luna were patiently waiting for them. To their surprise, though, someone else was standing beside Celestia, something none of the visitors had ever seen before.

The strange creature was bipedal, with peach-colored, hairless skin and purple clothes. A huge sack adorned with various masks was strapped to his back. He had red hair parted neatly in the center of his head. His hands were clasped together, and he smiled genially at the guests. The ponies stared at him for a moment before remembering to bow. "Rise, my faithful subjects," Celestia began, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

As they rose, Twilight asked, "Princess Celestia, what's going on? I hope I'm not being rude, but who is that standing next to you?"

Celestia turned to the strange creature, prompting him to answer the question. "Greetings, little ponies," the creature introduced himself, bowing grandly. "I am the Happy Mask Salesman. I travel far and wide, all over various worlds in search of mysterious and magical masks. It was by chance that I was lured into this world under false promises of a particular mask of interest and was robbed."

In the blink of an eye, the salesman covered his face with one hand and raised another dramatically towards the heavens. "Oh, it is simply dreadful! To think that not only was it stolen again, but that its occupant has been revived by one of his old subjects!"

"What're you talking about?" Rainbow Dash demanded, a little disturbed by the salesman lamenting before them.

"I waited for you to arrive before I would be told the full story," Celestia answered, "but from what he has told me so far, he was tricked into coming into this world by an evil monster that stole a dangerous mask from him and reawakened its power."

With lightning fast reflexes that made Rainbow Dash blink in surprise, the salesman snapped back to his original position. "Now that your guests are here, it's time for you all to hear the full story. Everything, the legend, the danger, and the events of my coming here. Listen carefully, my little ponies, as I tell you the legend of Majora's Mask."


	2. A Dark Legend

**Chapter Two: A Dark Legend**

_I come from the land of Hyrule, a world far more war-torn and dangerous than this lovely land. Eons before my time, before the world was even made, there were six gods. The three eldest were the Golden Goddesses, Farore, Din, and Nayru. Their desire, their very purpose was to create. So the three Goddesses descended upon the chaotic matter that was an undeveloped world. _

_Din, Goddess of Power, used her strong flaming arms to carve a shape out of the great land, forging mountains, valleys, and deep canyons._

_Farore, Goddess of Courage, breathed the essence of life unto the land, creating the various animals and races that walked the earth._

_And finally, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, wove the many laws of reality and justice into the fabric of the land, establishing the flow of time, the laws of physics, and the spirit of justice._

_Done with their labors, the Goddesses departed for the heavens, leaving behind an essence of power that would become known as the Triforce. The two youngest gods, Hylia and Onigami, were tasked by their elder sisters to watch over the land and guide its people towards prosperity._

_But there was one who was, shall we say, unimpressed by the work of his brethren. Everything was too peaceful, too happy. There was no strife or war, no pain or hunger. The God of Evil, Majora, would have none of that. So, the evil one defied the will of his siblings and treaded upon the new world of Hyrule. His twisted visage was enough to drive mortal men mad at the very sight, and his voice could chill blood and steal souls._

_A sadistic lover of violence, suffering, and death, Majora decided to unleash his own vile creations upon Hyrule to wreak havoc on the once-peaceful land. Without warning, Majora tore open a great fissure in the earth, and from the fire and earth below, he created the race of demons. Mockeries of the Goddesses' creations, they were hideous to look upon, and as beings of pure darkness, they hungered for the blood of innocents. The hordes of devil-beasts were guided by many demon kings and generals, like Malladus, Demon King of Spirits, Dethl, Demon King of Dreams, and Onox, General of Darkness._

_There was one demon in particular Majora chose to be his second-in-command, a demon of such power and malice Majora thought of him like a son. He was Demise, King of Kings, Disciple of Majora. Under Majora and Demise's command, the demons poured out of the earth and attacked indiscriminately, burning down villages and slaughtering entire families without hesitation or mercy. Even the more bestial races like the Moblins and Lizalfos were not safe from the demons' wrath. Within a day, millions of people spanning all walks of life were dead._

_Horrified by their brother's rampage, the Goddesses, knowing they could not directly interfere in the affairs of the world, sent the only ones who could: Onigami and Hylia._

_Onigami was a great warrior, and Hylia a wise strategist. Together, they united all creatures together to fight the legions of darkness. Thus, a great battle began between demons and mortals, good against evil. Many on both sides were slain. It was at a pivotal moment in the battle when Onigami confronted Majora himself, while Hylia, using the battle as a distraction, herded those who could not fight onto a patch of land protected by her aura._

_The battle between Onigami and Majora was a brutal and bloody one. Onigami fought with his enchanted blade, and Majora fought with his black magic. Even with all of Onigami's skills, Majora was not without his own tricks. Distracting Onigami with an attack from behind, Majora readied a spell that would seal Onigami forever within a mask. However, Onigami saw it coming and countered with an energy blast from his sword. The two spells interacted, and after a bright flash of light, both deities were sealed permanently in indestructible masks._

_The demons were so shocked by the fall of their god that they began to panic, the mortals redoubling their efforts and driving the horde further towards the rift from which they sprang. Demise seized Majora's Mask and fled the battle temporarily to hide Majora somewhere safe. It can only be assumed that this was when Demise learned of the Triforce. Majora likely told him of it and ordered him to seize it for the demon race._

_Demise's absence proved to be a turning point in the battle. Without both their leaders, the demons were scattered and weakened, thus allowing Hylia to raise the patch of land with the survivors high into the sky. With it went the sacred Triforce._

_Upon his return, Demise was furious that the Triforce had been taken from him and attempted to exterminate those who remained. However, Hylia returned as well after her charges were safe and defeated Demise, sealing him and all the other demons beneath the earth once more. The seal was never permanent, and the more powerful demons have frequently managed to escape and spread destruction. Fearing the eventual return of Demise or Majora, Hylia sealed her spirit and that of her brother into mortal vessels. Hylia reincarnated as Hyrule's princess, and Onigami as the Hero who would protect the land._

_Majora's Mask was not hidden forever, either. A tribe of dark magic-users discovered it and began using it for their rituals. Unfortunately for them, this strengthened Majora, and he began causing such catastrophe that the Dark Interlopers hid it away once more, the Goddesses sealing them in a realm of eternal Twilight as punishment._

_I, through a stroke of luck, happened to find it myself after much searching. It would never do well to have such an item of pure evil just laying around for anyone to find. I thought it would be safe with me. But alas, this is not the first time I have been confronted for possession of the mask. The last time it happened, the world of Termina was nearly destroyed. I should count myself lucky that Onigami's descendent was there to help, or else Majora might have returned to Hyrule._

_And now the dark god has resurfaced here in Equestria! It was his minion Dethl, the Demon King of Dreams who tricked me into coming here and released him, dropping him in a river of Smooze to revive him. I came to Princess Celestia to warn her of the impending danger, and she summoned you, saying you could help, and here we are now._

As the salesman finished his story, he clasped his hands together and glanced at his audience.

Everypony was absolutely speechless.

Their eyes were wide with fear, all of their coats almost blanching white. Even the Princesses were perfectly silent with shock. The silence was deafening, until…

"L-land sakes," Applejack whispered, shivering horribly. "M…millions of people…dead in one day…_why_?"

"How could anypony be so…_mean_?" Pinkie stammered, tears in her eyes, her coat darkened, and her mane drooping as her mind failed to process a better term to describe the horrifying villain they had just been introduced to.

Rainbow Dash couldn't even bring herself to say anything, just holding herself as she fluttered in the air, visibly frightened.

Fluttershy whimpered to herself, fearing for the lives of all the little animals and creatures in Equestria.

Spike shivered and rubbed his arms, staring at the salesman with eyes wide with fear.

Twilight stared open-mouthed at the still-smiling salesman. "Nopony…Not even Discord…Nopony could possibly be that cruel," she whispered, wanting to deny that something so evil was now running around in her homeland.

"I'm afraid so, little Twilight," the salesman answered with a sad smile. "This world is far more peaceful and friendly than where I come from, which is one reason why Majora desires its destruction."

Celestia managed to recover from her shock and shook her head. "Alright, we need to know the strengths and weaknesses of our enemy. Since you seem to know so much about them, salesman, would you be so kind as to elaborate on their capabilities?"

"Certainly, Princess," the salesman said, bowing. "Majora has access to powerful dark magic. Since he was trapped in the mask he lost the ability to create demons, but he is still capable of reviving his more powerful subjects, namely the demon kings and generals. He has an affinity for tentacles, often sprouting them for use in combat and other, more…_personal _uses. When he was just a mask he was capable of altering his form, although the mask would always appear somewhere on his body as a sign of his weakened state. When he is engaged in battle, his blood thirst will send him into a battle-craze, making him an unpredictable foe. Unless he decides to play with his food, he will not hold anything back in battle. Judging by what the Smooze did to him, I'd wager he can probably do more than that now.

"Dethl, on the other hand, is a demon who prefers to operate in the realm of dreams. He can enter dreams and turn them into nightmares so horrible they can drive his victims insane. Dethl is also capable of shapeshifting and reading his victims' minds, and if he so wishes, he can directly interface with the dream and physically attack his victims. Be warned; Dethl is also capable of fighting in the real world, though he can't rely on his more dream-based magic then. When at his most powerful, Dethl is often referred to as the Nightmare."

Luna's eyes narrowed at the mention of Dethl. "This Dethl's power mocks me. How dare he flaunt himself as the Master of Dreams?"

"Luna, settle down," Celestia calmly chided. "As of yet, we do not know of Majora's current whereabouts or what he and Dethl are planning. I will send scouts throughout Equestria to keep a lookout for anything suspicious. Meanwhile, Twilight, I want you and your friends to keep a sharp eye out as well. If Majora decides to attack Ponyville, I want you all to be ready. Let them know as well about the current threat."

Twilight managed to gather her bearings enough to nod. The salesman cleared his throat to get everypony's attention again. "Also, ladies. I don't know this with a hundred percent certainty, but Majora might be planning to start a war here. He and Dethl were discussing that possibility before I escaped."

Even Celestia's heart almost stopped at the mention of this. A war in Equestria was horrible, to be sure, but if Majora's legend was anything to go by, it could have even more disastrous consequences for the land. Not even the Griffon-Pony War centuries ago could shake a stick at the Hyrulean War Against Majora. Steeling her eyes with a look befitting her position as ruler, Celestia spoke again. "If it is a war Majora wants, then we have no choice but to respond. I will send representatives to the Griffons, Diamond Dogs, Buffalo, Minotaurs, and Dragons, as well as gather as many able-bodied ponies I can from the various cities around Equestria." Celestia looked down at Fluttershy, who 'meeped' at Celestia's business-like stare. "Fluttershy, I want you to use your way with animals to convince the Manticores and whatever other creatures you can find to join our cause. We need everyone we can get. But be very careful, Fluttershy. The Everfree Forest conceals many horrors I am certain Majora will attempt to rally to his cause."

Luna looked at her sister worriedly. "Tia, there are many fell creatures Majora can find and recruit. What if he were to find Queen Chrysalis and ally with the Changelings? Or worse yet, tame the Windigos living on the outskirts of Equestria? Our land is a fair and just one, but even it contains its fair share of shadows."

"I have no doubt he will seek them out, Princess," the salesman interrupted. "Apparently Dethl spent some time here investigating the land and learning its secrets before drawing me here."

Celestia's eyes flared at the knowledge that something as foul as Dethl had been skulking about her land for some time and she hadn't known. "We must not delay then! Twilight, you and your friends must return to Ponyville and warn them of the approaching danger! I will handle the rest."

"B-but Princess! What about Nightmare Night?" Pinkie asked, not noticing Luna flinch slightly.

"You may continue it if you wish," Celestia answered. "It will keep everyone's spirits up, hopefully."

Pinkie breathed a sigh of relief, her hair getting slightly poofier and her color brightening a little. "You can count on us, Princess!" Twilight reassured her beloved mentor, turning to go. "C'mon, girls."

"Good luck, my faithful student," Celestia said. "Please be safe."

She sadly watched her subjects leave the room before turning to the salesman. "Do you need a place to stay, salesman? I can set you up with a room here at the castle, if you'd like."

The salesman bowed, smiling genially. "I'd like that very much. But I am not one to just sit around and do nothing. If it is of no consequence to you, I would like to temporarily set up my mask shop here in Canterlot. I am, after all, a traveling mask salesman."

"Your request is granted," Celestia replied with a small smile. "On the lowest level of the city, there is a recently-vacated building there you can set up shop. The owner retired and closed down two weeks ago and the building hasn't found a new owner. I'll have one of my guards take you there."

The salesman clapped his hands together. "Splendid!" he cried in a chipper voice. "Thank you kindly, Princess!"

Celestia nodded. "You are dismissed then."

With one more bow, the salesman walked out of the room, his ponderous baggage making his exit a slow one.

5


End file.
